Unit List
This is a comprehensive list of the various units in the game. As more are added through events, not all may be listed. The units are sorted by their natural rank and unit type. Any unit with a red link does not have their page completed yet. Rank 1 These are the most common units that you will get from campaign chests or sometimes free chests and through event rewards. They start with 1 star and are mostly the weakest units in the game, therefore they should be replaced as soon as possible by better units. They cost 161 scrap to upgrade to their max level (15) and use a single 1-star unit to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Currently, there are no artillery nor air units that are naturally rank 1. Tank * Borer * Megasoma * Scarab Infantry * Aegea * Shade Recon * Fusilier * Sohei Rank 2 These units can be obtained by campaign chests, free chests, crafting (in which will require 5 parts and 750k cash) and through event rewards. They start with 2 stars. Few of them do possess strength and talented abilities comparable to natural 4-star units or even natural 5-stars. They cost 646 scrap to upgrade to their max level (20) and use two 2-star units to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Currently, there are no air units that are naturally rank 2. Tank * Hoplia * Ironclad * Pillbug * Roach * Weta * Ulthar Infantry * Grenadier * Minigunner * Ocelot * Ranger Recon * Grenzer * Peltast * Silkworm * Treehopper * Weevil Artillery * Cicada * Harvestman * Katydid * Leafcutter * Mantis Rank 3 These units can be obtained with campaign chests, general chests, event unit chests, crafting (in which will require 20 parts and 7.5M cash) and through event rewards. They start with 3 stars. Some of them are capable enough that they can even take on 4-star or 5-star units. They require 2232 scrap to upgrade to their max level (25) and use three 3-star units to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Tank * Barghest * Capitano * Dindr * Katana * Tarantula * Tick * Singa Infantry * Kunai * Polecat * Pursuer * Sniper Recon * Arion * Birdeater * Dagger * Dryad * Kathka * Mutillid * Nodens * Pixie * Sai Artillery * Antlion * Arbalest * Ascalon * Bast * Gryllus * Locust * Orbweaver * Whipscorpion Air * Cetan * Morpho * Swallowtail * Viceroy * Vimana Rank 4 These units can be obtained with general chests, event unit chests, VIP chests, crafting (in which will require 50 parts and 37.5M cash) and through event rewards. All of them are strong units with good stats and abilities and some of them can compete with the top tier units in the game. They require 6873 scrap to upgrade to their max level (30) and use four 4-star units to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Tank * Disciple * Jagar * Jingu * Jinn * Karkinos * Talos * Valkyrie Infantry * Claymore * Disruptor * Enfield * Kasuga * Keto * Maki * Revenant * Wasp * Xipe Recon * Chameleon * Garotte * Kaiken * Katar * Kenel * Keynote * Lynx * Sentinel * Wendigo * Yokai Artillery * Kumiho * Lamia * Moray * Nereid * Pasha * Rama * Ravana * Sagitta * Wedo Air * Alpra * Archon * Atalanta * Caduceus * Dipri * Nyctus * Strix * Tengu Rank 5 Very rare and powerful units, these units are a force to be reckoned. They can be obtained in general chests, event unit chests, VIP chests, crafting (in which will require 100 parts and 70M cash) and through event rewards. They require 19,652 scrap to reach their max level (35) and use five 5-star units to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Tank * Columbina * Dani * Jocon * Oni * Pantalone * Redemption * Sigma * Tekni * Tyche * Wakizashi Infantry * Antechin * Gallica * Gemina * Hastatus * Hivegunner * Inferno * Mikasa * Serval * Tozoztli Recon * Chaos * Crypsis * Dirk * Gungnir * Mahun * Manifesto * Telso * Xi Artillery * Agni * Atman * Changdao * Durendal * Fishscale * Geras * Hades * Shaolin * Tegra * Totor Air * Aora * Chall * Firedrake * Ghost * Killerbee * Nemwa * Regent * Sting * Swarm * Talaria Rank 6 The current super-power units, many of them are amongst the most powerful units in the game. They are extremely hard to obtain, as they can only be crafted with parts from dark ops or obtained as the first place prize of raid events. They require 250 unit parts, one million dark metal, and 200 gold to craft. They require 53,274 scrap to reach their max level (40) and use six 6-star units to sacrifice to be ranked up to the next rank. Tank * Calico * Cullen * Toleco Infantry * Astro Recon * Hermes * Typhon Artillery * Apollo * Ares * Catoblepas Air * Kappa * Omicron